Freelancers on the Road To Ruin
by Jaci Ray
Summary: Freelancer is an all girl band created by three rock angels. They rock the stage at night, and pants every once in a while, but what they do by day isn't the most legal thing in the world. What happens when they meet a group of boys who threaten them?


"Ten minutes 'til show time, girls." Our manager, Mason, reminded.

I cursed under my breath as the three of us stripped our black leather suits off. I bent over so I can get my feet through a pair of dark blue and black plaid skinny jeans and my wavy auburn hair fell down over my shoulders. I pulled up the jeans and buttoned them. I pulled a black tank top over my head and pulled my hair from out of the shirt. With a quick glance to the mirror, I checked myself. My stormy gray eyes stared back at me from a heart shaped face. I was beautiful, or so I was told. I didn't see it, and as much as it agitated Jackie and Xanya, I couldn't help it. I just couldn't see it personally. I stood at 5'1" and I hated how short I was, I had a D-cup chest and everyone claimed I had a bum, but again, I didn't see it. Jackie would often smack it and say, "Sexy ass you have there." But I would just roll my eyes and ignore her. I was self conscious about myself. Hell, I didn't even believe the fans who loved me. I slipped my feet into a pair of black converse and I quickly ran to pick up my white guitar that had band stickers and other things all over it. Things like All Time Low, Avenged Sevenfold, blink-182, New Found Glory, Joan Jett, My Chemical Romance, 69, Girls Kick Ass, and an interstate sticker. I loved my guitar, and I loved singing.

I glanced back, and Jackie was ready to go. Her platinum blond hair fell in layers around her oblong shaped face; unfortunately half of her right eye was usually covered by her side swept bangs. She always flipped it out of her face during drummer; then again, she had to since it was all over the place. She was gifted with great hair, one quick run through of the hand, and it was back to normal. She had high cheekbones, so when she smiled, her eyes got a tiny bit squinty and it was so cute. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green which had a dab of hazel around the pupil. She was 5'4" and Jackie was also gifted with a DD-cup bra size, and a, what our male fans call, "Cuban/Swedish ass". She had killer curves, and I remember when she used to never believe me. Thankfully, she's been coming into herself and her body, slowly able to see her beauty. She just wished I could do the same. She was wearing a shredded looking white Avenged Sevenfold shirt, black shorts, which she had white tights underneath that. had several holes ripped into them, and knee high black boots. She definitely looked like one hot mess. Jackie was . . . well, a hyper person to put it nicely. She was always practically jumping off of walls and always showing off. If I had to describe it in one word, she was a drummer.

Xanya on the other hand had long black hair that fell to her lower back; it usually fell in waves, but it was getting so hard to tell because the weight of her hair was keeping it nearly straight. Xanya had a pretty, skinny oval shaped face. She looked so fit, and everything, Jackie used to be so envious of. her. She was gifted with curious, striking blue eyes that wanted to know the world, wanted to extract every little bit of information from it. She was a mellow person; I guess that's why she was a bassist; always listening to really chill music, and preferred the slow songs versus what we usually played, which was fun, pumped up rock and roll. She was an inch or so taller than Jackie, and she, like her, was also flat out sexy and beautiful. She had a B-cup, almost C-cup, and she had a nice ass too. She was a tone paler than Jackie, and she looked great in just about everything. Xanya, for the show, was wearing a teal pleated skirt, and a white and teal Muse shirt. She was wearing a pair of white converse, which had criss-crossing teal and white shoe laces. She, as always, looked a bit more put together than the rest of us. Holding her sleek blue bass, she smirked at me, a classic smirk for her.

Both of the girls were looking at me, ready to go.

"Two minutes, girls, get your asses on stage, now!" Mason gritted his teeth.

We obeyed, running to the stage, narrowly crashing the headstocks of my guitar and Xanya's bass into walls. Jackie ran to sit down at her tiger striped drum set that matched her flamboyant personality and as Xanya and I took our places on stage. The lighting director did a seizure worthy strobe with the lights behind us, flashing our shadows onto the light blue curtain in front of us to the time of Jackie's double bass drum rhythm that she had started.

Xanya got up close to the microphone, naturally pink lips half an inch from it. "Agents, lemme hear ya!"

The amount of cheering that came from the crowd would have been mind blowing had we not been used to getting it every night. I smirked slightly at my own thoughts, funny how I was even a pervert to my own thoughts.

It was my turn to step up to the microphone. I plucked a string on my guitar and slid my finger down the neck. That caused a lot of excitement. "We are Freelancer, and we aren't responsible for babies you're gonna produce through the orgasms we'll give you."

With that, we kicked off the set. Freelancer was a mix of The Runaways with out all girl rock and roll attitude and KISS with our music taste, and our dedication. We were bringing rock and roll back, and the fans were loved. I remember we showed up at a prom booking, for cheap, because we had been so proud that an entire school had voted for us for entertainment, so we played the show. The kids loved it.

Jackie was always so happy to see rock live on, and not stupid mainstream crap. Don't get me wrong, so was I, but we were all happy we were the ones helping carrying on the legacy. Well, as a night job, of course.

We played thirteen songs we wrote, and three covers. Cherry Bomb by the Runaways was always a favorite, Fetish by Joan Jett for a _real_ raunchy song, and Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellis. We all did a solo; Jackie did one with flaming drum sticks, being the pyromaniac and show off she was, Xanya did a bad ass bass solo, usually reminded me of Hysteria by Muse, and I pulled off a guitar solo that Jackie would usually say "You would make Tommy Thayer proud" to.

But naturally, we played a great show, and naturally, we did a three song encore.

"Freelancer _fucking_ loves you!" Jackie yelled, definitely straining the fuck, "Good night, Baltimore, go have some orgies!" and we all ran off stage.

Jackie was typically hyper after a show, sometimes getting on Xanya's nerves. I always loved the end of a show, because as we drove down to our hotel, Jackie started flashing the people on the highway. Sure, it was crazy, but her breasts tended to end up on the internet by some crazy ass fans.

God, I loved my friends. Even though we were utter bitches during the day. Well . . . bitches is putting it lightly.


End file.
